Like The Rain
by Antonia.Maria
Summary: Under the saftey of an umbrella, Sasuke has a civilized conversation with Naruto and comes to understand why he likes the rain so much.


**Like the Rain**

**Summary:** Under the saftey of an umbrella, Sasuke has a civilized conversation with Naruto and comes to understand why he likes the rain so much.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, don't own Naruto.  
**Warning:** Just a spot of foul language. SasuNaru fluff.  
**A/N:** So... I know I should be updating my other work. But my computer blew up in a thunderstorm, which was partly inspiration for this story. Anyway, all my work is on the other computer, so I don't know how I'm going to update, considering I'm using my work laptop for this. We'll see how much I can get away with. Here's some fluff for you! Read, enjoy, review!

...

If there was one thing Sasuke liked about spring, it was the rain. He didn't care for the blooming flowers and their sickly sweet scents that irritated his nose. The temperatures were still too iffy for his liking; either it was too early for a heat wave or too late for a cold front. And, he could never discern what possessed people to clean like madmen during the season.

But, the rain was good.

It was the perfect time for reflection. Konoha's streets were always so noisy, too loud and niggling for his taste. It was impossible to hear yourself think at any given time. But, when it rained, men and women flocked to their homes in droves. As to why, Sasuke could only guess. Perhaps they were afraid of the rain? Fools. Rain was nature's way of cleansing the poison from the earth. It washed away the old and dirty, bringing forth new life. Without rain, there could be no growth.

Opening his umbrella, he left the porch of the Uchiha manor and began to walk down the street. He had no real destination in mind, but thought he would simply amble around the city, basking in the rare moments of silence.

Today, the rain was particularly strong, bordering on an outright storm. Smothering blankets of smoky cloud covered the vast expanse of the sky and a light breeze ruffled the foliage. He was pleasantly aware of the lack of people around him. Only crazy people, and himself, would ever consider venturing outside in this foul weather. He could finally relax now that the screaming children and shouting shopkeepers were not grating his ears. All that was audible was the perpetual patter of downpour. The acrid odors of burnt food and trash were lost to the clean, refreshing scent of the rain.

Now that he could hear his own thoughts, he ruminated on the highlights of his day.

He had refused another lunch date with Sakura, though that was nothing remarkable. It was becoming a part of his daily routine to reject her his presence outside of their team. Her perseverance was something extraordinary though. If she put as much effort into her training as she did her stalking, she would be a brilliant ninja in no time.

He had managed to execute the Chidori three times before feeling exhausted. This pleased him. It meant that he was this much closer to being an avenger, to destroying his brother and restoring his clan's name to honor. Despite his advancement, he still had much practice left to do.

With a sigh, Sasuke recalled how he had beaten Naruto in a spar. Again, his victory was nothing out of the ordinary, but today's fight had been much more grueling. It had practically been a draw, and he had had to rely on his mediocre skill with his Sharingan to secure the win.

Of course, being an Uchiha, he had taken the opportunity to rub his triumph into the other boys beaten face. It was a low blow, considering how he had very nearly lost, but the look of hurt that flicked through the blonde's cerulean eyes left him with a sick sense of pleasure. At least, for the moment. Afterwards, he just felt like an asshole. Especially when the loser had retaliated with a few uncouth comments about Itcahi.

_Achoo!_

Stunned by the interfering noise, Sasuke stopped. He followed the sound of the second sneeze towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Huddled underneath the awning was the very person he was hoping he would not have to see until tomorrow. Speak of the devil…

"Dobe, what are you doing under there?" He called, trying to make his voice louder than the drumming rhythm of the rain.

Naruto's sunny locks were wet and plastered to his face. His clothes were soggy, though not soaked, and his cheeks were flushed. He looked anxious, Sasuke noticed, as the other ninja sneezed again.

"Nothing." The knucklehead replied, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Sasuke quirked an elegant black brow before stepping under the awning himself, shaking off his umbrella. So much for a peaceful stroll.

"Why aren't you inside?"

"Why aren't you?"

Touché. Sasuke set his jaw, trying to look indifferent.

"I'm getting some fresh air." He answered brusquely. Naruto nodded his head, but he did not seem to buy the idea. He made to speak, but another sneeze wracked his body. Sidestepping the blow, the raven watched the blonde curiously. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ah, the famous Uchiha skill of observation." The obnoxious ninja drawled, earning him yet another famous Uchiha ability; the smirk.

"You need to get out of the rain."

"Why do you think I'm under here, teme?"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. This was the exact opposite of how he wanted to spend his precious time outside. Naruto wiped his nose again, and the pale teen knew what he had to do. He convinced himself that if not for the fact that the blonde was a part of his team and their success depended on them all being in top physical condition, he would not be doing this.

"Alright, dobe, let's go.

"What?" Naruto looked shocked.

"I'm taking you home. Team 7 can't afford you getting any sicker."

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither quite believing what the other had said. Sasuke had tried to seem apathetic, but when Naruto smiled at him, he was afraid he had slipped. This was no random act of kindness, the raven assured himself, but a responsibility that had to be carried out for the sake of his squad.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with that bastard Sasuke?" The blonde snickered before letting out another sneeze. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes before grabbing his team mate by the arm and shoving him under his umbrella.

They took off, heading out into the downpour under the protection of the umbrella. They were pressed together a little more snugly than either of them cared for, but it was better than having half of you getting soaked. The pair was silent for a long time, enjoying the whip of the wind and chill of the rain. It was almost nice, Sasuke decided. The situation was awkward, but at least the annoying blonde wasn't talking.

As they walked on, the pale teen grew slightly more uncomfortable. He had the most unexpected urge to apologize. He debated on whether or not his Uchiha pride would allow such a thing. If there was one thing Uchihas didn't do, it was apologize. First, it was a well known fact that they were never wrong. Second, if they ever were wrong, they never admitted it. To act contrite was seemingly beyond him.

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for what I said about your brother."

Startled, Sasuke abruptly halted. He stared with masked bewilderment at his rival, who was gazing intently at his now muddy shoes.

"I didn't mean it." He added softly, almost not audible over the pounding rain. The raven slowly started walking again, lost for words and confused at what had just happened. Wasn't he supposed to be apologizing?

"Naruto, what were you doing outside? Everyone else is holed up."

The blonde looked at him sheepishly, running a hand through his tangled, wet hair.

"After I lost, I decided to do some more training. I must have passed out, because I remember waking up when some rain hit me. The storm grew pretty fast, and I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it. I'm already sick, ya know. So, I decided to try and wait it out at Ichiraku."

Against his better judgement, Sasuke felt his respect for the tan ninja grow. Naruto's dedication was something to be marveled at, even if he was as dumb as a post. It reminded him of all the times he'd spent training as well, his muscles burning until he fell to the ground, panting for breath. How, even after all that, he would get back up and practice his moves until he perfected them, even if it meant collapsing in the field.

"You could have picked a better hiding spot." Sasuke observed, his lips curving upwards. He was almost smiling. Almost. But his voice would have never betrayed such a thing.

"Heh, I didn't want to take any chances." Naruto sniffed after a tremendous sneeze.

"Since when? You're the Leaf's number one knuckle head ninja."

"Since I keep getting thiiis close to beating the crap out of you, and I can't win if I get sicker."

Sasuke tipped the umbrella slightly, letting the torrent of rain splash down on Naruto's already soaking head. The blonde cried out, righting the umbrella immediately before punching the other ninja in the arm.

"Bastard. Jealousy isn't a nice color on you." He huffed, shaking his head and sending water everywhere. Sasuke had been caught in the line of fire, and scowled as he felt his own hair slightly dampen. They should be getting close to that annoying ninja's apartment by now. It felt like they had been walking forever already.

"So, are you excited for that new mission tomorrow?"

The raven turned and stared with masked bewilderment at his rival. Were they really having a civilized conversation? It was unheard of! All they did was argue, argue, argue, and occasionally mock each other. It was so outlandish, and yet… It was refreshing.

Everyone always talked to him like he was a prince. They fawned and swooned and complimented him, and sometimes it was even pleasant to him. Really, who wouldn't enjoy that kind of attention? But it never made him feel like a real person. But, here and now, talking properly to the boy who frequently insulted him, made him feel existent. He felt like Sasuke, not 'Sasuke the Boy Prince Wonder'. It was quite invigorating.

"Yeah, but it's just a C rank escort." He nearly stuttered his response, but that was another rule of the Uchihas: they never stuttered.

"I know, but you remember the last time we got one of those?

"It turned into a fight for our lives against a Bingo Book ninja swordsman and his gender ambiguous ward."

"Uh huh, so what if that happens again? We go from a lame mission to an awesome one!

"Dobe, the chances of that happening again are slim to none. We're probably just escorting a regular old man this time. Don't get your hopes up."

"But, wouldn't it be the coolest thing!"

Not even Sasuke's pessimistic attitude, along with the rain, could dampen Naruto's spirits. He allowed himself to crack the tiniest smile, because the blonde was putting him in a good mood for once. Just as he did, a clap of roaring thunder echoed throughout their valley. Unknowingly, he had cringed into Naruto, who was suppressing fits of laughter.

"Scared of the thunder, baby Sasuke chan?" He teased as the raven flinched again, pressing himself closer as another round of thunder exploded above them.

He hated the thunder. Lightening was fine by him, considering his paramount attack was the Chidori, but thunder was different. You couldn't see it, because it wasn't tangible, but it was loud and booming nonetheless. It shook your windows and shattered your thoughts, it rumbled through the valley and echoed long after it had crashed. True, it could do no harm, but it was scary as shit when it sounded unexpectedly. Naturally, he would deny it ever frightened him.

"Of course not." He scooted away from the blonde as dignified as he could. "I was just avoiding mud puddles, and you happened to be in my way."

"Whatever." Naruto didn't believe a word of it. Sasuke growled, making for another retort, when the thunder struck again. He recoiled back into the blonde, who only smiled this and allowed the raven to lean on him. Apparently, the Uchiha was a human after all.

"So…"

"So…"

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I will personally hunt you down and-"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Naruto gave him a goofy grin, and Sasuke knew the boy was telling the truth. He'd never felt so vulnerable, and yet the tan ninja was helping him. He should have been exposing and exploiting the raven's weakness, but was instead comforting him. Just when you thought you knew a person, they defy all rationale.

"Teme, why're you really out here in the middle of a storm?" The blonde wondered, looking expectantly at the other. Sasuke nibbled his lower lip in thought. Why should he tell Naruto? Somehow, it just felt natural to explain things. The obnoxioius ninja had the decency to at least keep his secrets safe, so why not share another.

"I like the rain."

"Really? You'd have to be crazy to be outside right now."

Called it, the raven thought.

"Well you're out here too you know. That makes you as crazy as me." He retorted, his voice light. Almost like he was joking. Almost.

"I could never be as crazy as you!"

"Says the moron who wears an orange jumpsuit and talks to toads."

"Hey, these are comfy! And the toads make for interesting conversation!"

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to refrain from laughing. When was the last time he had laughed outright? Maybe a few weeks ago when Naruto fell out of a tree, but that had been a laugh of spite. Right now, he was genuinely amused. And, it was at something that Naruto had said. Perhaps he actually was crazy?

Sasuke noticed that they were just around the corner from Naruto's complex. For some inexplicable reason, this upset him. He didn't want the walk to end so quickly. He was actually enjoying it, despite what he had thought earlier. He was anxious about tomorrow too; would they both act like this had never happened? He knew he probably should, for image's sake, but he didn't want to. Naruto made him feel real. They had shared a very intimate walk home, which didn't disgust the Uchiha like it should have. It was no longer a safety protocol for the team to walk him home, but an act of kindness.

The raven almost pinched himself. Since when did he do nice things for other people? Naruto had had a more profound effect on him than he'd initially realized.

"Here we are." He announced, hiding his disappointment. They stood in front of the door to the apartment complex, but the blonde did not take off running. Instead, he turned and stared at Sasuke.

"Thanks for walking me home."

The pale ninja stuck out his hand for a shake.

"I was just doing my duty as-"

Naruto, ignoring the offered hand, hugged Sasuke instead. Stunned, the raven dropped his umbrella. It clattered to the ground, leaving them both to be drenched, but Sasuke barely noticed.

The blonde pulled away, smiling like the idiot he was, and sped towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing inside. Sasuke shakily picked up his umbrella and held it over his soaking head. He had no idea what had just happened. In fact, he didn't even want to try and think about it; that might have spoiled it.

In the short time it had taken him to escort Naruto home, he felt different. The babbling blonde moron had done something to him he couldn't explain.

Naruto was like the rain, he decided. He could be as soft as a gentle drizzle, or as brash as a thunderstorm. He brought forth change and new life. He washed away the dirty parts of you and let the real you come out. He made you want to grow, to do better, to defy everyone that did not believe in you. Naruto was his own, personal rain.

It was a long walk home, and he was already sopping wet. The downpour didn't show any signs of letting up. He was all alone again. None of this really seemed to bother Sasuke. He'd had a great reflection after all. The rain really was the best place to marinate in thought, and he prayed that there would be another storm tomorrow.

...

**A/N:** There you are, a fluffy little oneshot. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
